


The Heart of the Truest Believer

by SarahMin96



Category: Lost Boys - Fandom, Neverland - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, peter pan/OC - Fandom, robbie kay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but i am picking it up again hopefully, i started writing this years ago, please enjoy this and i love talking to people if you shoot me a message through my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMin96/pseuds/SarahMin96
Summary: (Your name is Sarah and you are Killian Jones' daughter)Peter Pan wasn't always so heartless and devious. He was a happy, carefree boy. He and Sarah had their happy ever after, that is until something happened and they become separated. When they were separated Sarah no longer knows who he is. He must figure out a way to get her to remember because if he were to fail...well...let’s just say it would be disastrous for the both of them. If you want to know how he become labeled as a 'bloody demon' well you will just have to read to find out...(Don't steal everything is original except the Once Upon A Time Characters. There is a twist on the Peter Pan where I will be combining the Peter Pan written by J. M. Barrie and the Once Upon A Time version of Peter Pan which should make this rather interesting





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

“I never loved you.” A 7 year old Sarah heard her mother say to the man that was on the ship.

Her father told her that she was to stay hidden and not come out or else she would get hurt.

She saw the weird looking man reach into her mother and pull out her heart. Her mother fell into her father’s arms. Sarah noticed the man squeeze the heart until it turned to dust. Her mother was dead. She saw her father get up to talk to the man. The man pulled out a dagger and cut her father’s hand off and then disappear in a puff of smoke. Once the man was gone, Sarah ran over to her mother’s side to try to wake her up.

“Sarah, I thought I told you to stay in the cabin.” Sarah ignored her father and looked at her mother.

“Mommy. Mommy please wake up.” Sarah said while shaking her mother’s arm.

She turned to her father, “Daddy, why isn’t mommy waking up?” A tear slipped down Sarah’s cheek.

“Your mother is gone. She isn’t going to wake up.” Killian hugged his now crying daughter.

“It will be alright. We are going to leave here and go somewhere else.” He said as he wiped the tears from Sarah’s tear stained face.

“Daddy, where are we going?” Sarah asks her father.

“Neverland..”

*8 Years Later*

Sarah grew up these years never leaving her father's ship. She was now 15 years old and she started taking on some of her mother’s qualities. She had brown eyes and long dark brown hair that went down to her waist. As she grew up she reminded Killian more and more of her mother. The more he thought about her mother the more he thought about getting back at Rumple for taking away Sarah’s mother and taking away the love of his life.

“Dad, I want to go out. I don’t want to stay on the ship. I want an adventure. I want to explore the island.” Sarah said while walking on deck where her father was observing the water below, splash against the side of the ship.

"Sarah, I have already told you. There are far too many dangers outside of this ship and it is not safe. You will remain here with me while I figure out a way to get back at the crocodile."

Sarah was told when she was 12 that the man who killed her mother was someone by the name of Rumplestiltskin. Killian told her that Rumple was upset that Milah chose him over Rumple. So Rumple decided to rip out her heart and crush it to ash.

"Why must you get back at him? I understand that he killed mother but that doesn't mean you have to get revenge. Don't stoop down to his level dad. Don't let his actions control your life."

"Clearly you don't understand the severity of this situation. He took away your mother. She loved us, and he just took her away! How can you not want him to suffer for what he has done?" He started to get heated and upset just thinking about it.

"Because no matter what you do, it will never bring mother back. Believe me when I say that I miss her. I miss her every day, but revenge is not the answer."

Killian shook with anger. "No, Sarah revenge is the answer. When I kill him, it will make your mother's death mean something so, that she will not have died for nothing."

Sarah knew she would never win this fight. So she tried to change subjects and find a way to go out and maybe walk around and get some fresh air.

"Fine, then you do whatever it is that you want. I'm not stopping you." Sarah shrugged while walking over to the steps and attempting to leave the ship.

"Where do you think you are going?" Killian turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going for some air and walk around on the beach. I'm going to get off this ship." She tried to tug her wrist free but Killian's grip wasn't budging.

"You are not going anywhere. You are to stay on this ship with me. There are lost boys that roam those woods and they are mean and vicious. They would take you and kill you if you ever ran into them."

"Dad, I don't care I can handle myself. I'm not 7 anymore." Sarah tried to free herself again but failed.

"You will do as I tell you, or suffer the consequences." Her father growled in her ear. Sarah knew that there was no point in fighting because she wouldn't win the argument.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, now let me go." He let go of her. Sarah rubbed her wrist and got the circulation flowing back to her fingers. She trudged into her cabin and slammed the door shut.

Sarah couldn't understand it. "Why couldn't he understand that I'm not a child anymore.? Why can't he see that I want to explore the world beyond the rails of this bloody ship?" She started pacing back and forth in the room.

The realization just hit her. "I can't stay here anymore. I can't take it. All this talk of revenge and getting back at Rumple. It's suffocating me. I need to get out." Sarah went over and started packing some of her things in a knapsack including a dagger, a bow and some arrows, pixie dust, and clothes. She decided that at night time she would make her move.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall finally came and Sarah's father was sound asleep. Sarah quickly threw on the cloak that her father had given her as a birthday present and a necklace with pixie dust in a tiny bottle at the end. She then grabbed the knapsack and slung it on her back. The floorboards of the deck dared not to make a sound as Sarah quietly made her way across them and over to the side of the ship. She opened the necklace's bottle and sprinkled some pixie dust on herself.

"I believe." Once she said those words the pixie dust started to emit a small glow and lift Sarah up from off the ship and she was flying. She flew as far away from the ship as possible and landed in a small clearing. It was at this moment that Sarah heard a strange sort of music.

Curiosity got the best of her and she started following where the music was coming from. She was careful to stay hidden in the shadows just in case something were to happen. Sarah put her hood up and hid behind the nearby bush. When she looked through the bush she could see a boy playing the pipes around a fire. Around him were boys looking similar in age but they were dancing around the fire and clashing sticks together.

All of a sudden the boy stopped playing the pipes and disappeared. Sarah was in shock at what she just saw. How could a boy just vanish into thin air?

"Hello there, would you like to join the party?" The voice startled Sarah and she out a small gasp and whipped around to come face to face with the boy that was playing the pipes.

"H-how did you know I was over here?" Sarah questioned the boy standing before her.

"I saw you walking over here and I'm guessing that you came over here because you heard the flute right?" The boy inquired.

"Yeah, I did. I t-thought the music was p-pretty and I wanted to know w-where it was coming from." Sarah nervously started to play with the fabric of her cloak.

The boy smiled. "Why thank you and what might your name be?"

Sarah reached up and took her hood off. "My name is Sarah." The boy seemed a little surprised he had never thought that a girl would be in Neverland. It was highly impossible.

"Well you must be very special Sarah, because only boys usually hear this pipe. You are the first girl that has heard the music." The boy was amazed usually only boys who felt lost would hear the music. This was not the case for Sarah however, but that didn't matter to the boy. This girl was special, there was something about her that intrigued him.

He held out his hand to her. "Would you like to join the party Sarah?" She hesitated before taking the boy's hand. "I never got your name." The boy then turned to her. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."


	2. Chapter 1 - Initiation

Peter led Sarah out from the bushes and brought her over to where the boys were. They stopped dancing once they saw Peter bringing someone over from out of the shadows.

"Peter who is this and why is she here?" One of the boys asked.

"Felix, this is Sarah. She heard the music and followed it here." Peter replied.

"That is impossible only boys who feel lost can hear the music." Felix shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, besides how would she be of use to us? She's just a girl, she can't fight or hunt." Another boy stated.

Peter shook his head, "One girl is worth more than a thousand boys."

"Woah, why do you say that Peter? How could she possibly be helpful to us?" One of the boys laughed.

"She can take care of us, tell us stories, help clean around here, I also sense that she will come in handy in the future. Since she is a girl, we can use that to our advantage." Peter smirked.

"How did she get to Neverland?" Felix asked.

"Well, why don't you all sit down and maybe she might feel nice enough to tell us. Then once she does we can decide whether or not this is a good idea. Sound like a plan?" Peter asked as the boys then sat down in a semi-circle around Peter and Sarah.

"Go ahead love whenever you are ready." Peter sat down with the other boys ready to hear her story.

Sarah hesitated to collect her thoughts before speaking. She knew that she had to make a good impression on the other boys otherwise they might convince Peter to take her back to her father.

"Well, it all started when a man named Rumpelstiltskin also known as "The Dark One" killed my mother when I was younger. My father swore vengeance on the man. He wanted to start off fresh so took us here, to Neverland. Once we got here I grew up on the ship. Every year he would start to distance himself from me more and more. I wanted to go off and explore the island but he would always tell me no because it was too dangerous. He said that "The Dark One" would come after me and kill me if he knew of my existence so he has kept me on the ship. While on the ship I would try to talk to him and bond with him but he kept pushing me away and I finally got tired of it. He would get mad whenever I mentioned my mother. I finally had enough and I ran away because I feel like he doesn't love me anymore. I'm better off on my own and I never want to see him ever again!" Once she told the boys it was like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders but at the same time she couldn't help but to start to despise her father for only caring about revenge.

Everyone listened to her story and everyone could relate. The one thing that they all had in common was that they didn't feel loved by anyone.

The boys realized that maybe they should give her a chance. Some of the boys talked amongst themselves once she finished.

One boy spoke up, "Are you willing to learn how to hunt and fight?"

"Of course I am." Sarah stated confidently.

"Are you willing to take care of us and tell us stories?" Another boys asked.

"Yes, I know a lot of stories that I would love to share with you" She said while nodding her head.

"I think she can stay." One boy said, all the other boys agreed with him except one.

"Wait, one more question." Felix stood up, "Would you promise to never under any circumstances go back to your father."

"I would never even think of going back to be with him. He lost his chance." Sarah said in disgust.

Felix waits a while before answering, thinking over her answer carefully. "She can stay."

Peter smirked, "Well now there is only one thing left, Do you promise to always remain faithful to the Lost Boys and myself."

"Yes. I promise."

"Do you promise to follow any direction I give you?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sarah congratulations, you are officially the first lost girl in Neverland. I will be the one to give you orders. Your training will start first thing in the morning. Also you can sleep in my tent for the time being. The boys and I will start to build a house for you which will be done in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I won't disappoint you boys." Sarah was finally going to get a new start she had been hoping for.

Each of the boys came over and introduced themselves to Sarah. Once they finished, Peter gave each of the boys directions.

Half of the boys were sent to bed and the other half were told to keep watch over the camp.

Peter motioned at Felix and he walked over to where Peter was standing. "Felix, you will be in charge of watching the night shift." Felix nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, now Sarah come with me. I will show you to my tent." Peter held out his hand for Sarah to take. She took his hand and Peter led her over to where his tent was while being careful to not trip over and branches that were on the ground.

Peter then led her up the stairs that brought them to where Peter’s tent was located. Sarah thought that they looked more like miniature houses that she had seen pictures of in her books. She looked around noticed that the other tents/houses were also suspended amongst the trees. It confused Sarah, why would they be up in the air and not on the ground.

“Peter?” Sarah asked once they had come to his tent.

“Yes, Sarah?” He replied while lifting the flap which was covering the doorway and allowing Sarah to enter first.

“Why are the tents so high off of the ground?” Peter turned around and looked outside one last time to make sure that all the boys were in their assigned places.

"Well, It makes it easier for me to be able to see everything that is happening. It also, makes it easier to spot any possible pirate attacks. If they do try to attack we get the advantage because we are higher up." Peter replied while taking the his dagger out of the holder and placing it in its spot on the wall.

Sarah noticed that Peter had weapons such as swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and multiple containers of some type of liquid on the shelves on the far side of the left wall. She had noticed that his bed was on the other side of the room with a window on the wall between where Peter's bed was and the shelves. His bed appeared to be _fit for a king_. It was a rather large bed that could probably fit two people on it. At the base of the bed was a large chest.

"Where did you get all of these things?" Sarah inquired while looking at all of the weapons and the comfy looking bed.

"This is Neverland. All you have to do is think of something and it will appear, but you must believe otherwise nothing will happen. I will show you." Peter looked around the room a while before finding what he was looking for. He walked over to Sarah.

"Here, take this and close your eyes." Sarah looked at the stick that was in Peter's hands.

"Okay…" Sarah hesitantly took the stick from Peter's hands and closed her eyes. He walked around so that he was behind her. He then put his hand over her hand which gripped the stick.

"Now, imagine that it is a sword. Imagine that you are holding an actual sword." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah then imagined that she was holding a real sword. All of a sudden the stick started to feel heavier.

She then heard Peter's voice, "Okay, now open your eyes."

Sarah opened her eyes and instead of seeing a stick in her hands, she saw a sword.

"See? if you believe, anything can happen!" Peter offered his hand to her and gestured to the sword. Sarah then carefully handed him the sword.

"I will be teaching you how to use that tomorrow, but right now you should get some rest. You can sleep on my bed." Peter then brought Sarah over and lifted the covers. He gestured for her to get in the bed and so she complied. He then took the covers and tucked her in.

She then saw Peter walk over to the door, "Wait, aren’t you going to sleep?"

Peter turned around, "I will join you later there are some other things that I want to check first."

"Oh okay, well goodnight then." A small hint of sadness in Sarah's voice. She was secretly hoping that he would join her.

"Goodnight Sarah." Peter said before leaving the tent. Sarah rolled over and started to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at peterpanouat.tumblr.com as well as FutureMrsHarryStyles at Quotev. SarahMin96 on Twitter and Instagram.


End file.
